bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulcaster Feats
SOULCASTER SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Exclusive of any other Racial Feats. '''Benefits: '''You receive an item of power. This item of power contains Three Sacred Links Shield, Twin Sacred Return Shield, and Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield. (see soulcaster section for more information.). Soulcaster is a living race. POWERFUL SOULCASTING SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster 3rd level. '''Benefits: '''Choose one of your Soulcaster abilities; you count as if you were 2 levels higher for all effects. '''Special: '''You may take this feat multiple times, each time you do, choose one of your abilities and add 2 to your effective level. SOULCASTER DEFENSE SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster, Dexterity 15+ '''Benefits: '''When using your Three Sacred Links Shield, you may grant its effects to all allies within 10'. '''Special: '''You may take this feat more than once each time add 10' to the area you can protect. SOULCASTER EMPOWERMENT SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster 6th level. '''Benefits: '''Your Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield critically thread range doubles to 19-20 '''Special: '''You may take this feat once more, doubling its threat range to 17-20 SOULCASTER MASTERY SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster, Powerful Soulcasting with each ability you have '''Benefits: '''You may make attacks of opportunities with your Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield. SOULCASTER OFFENSE SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster '''Benefits: '''You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls with your Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield +1 per 5 character levels. SOULCASTER SUPERIOR DEFENSE SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster, Soul-caster Defense, Dexterity 15+ '''Benefits: '''Add your Charisma score to the amount of damage your Three Sacred Links Shield can absorb. SOULCASTER SUPREMACY SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster, 10+ Character Levels, Powerful Soulcaster (Solitary Sacred cutting Shield) '''Benefits: '''Your Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield critical multiplier becomes x3 '''Special: '''You may take this feat twice more each time increase the multiplier by 1 (i.e. x4 then x5) SUPERIOR SOULCASTING SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster, Spellcraft 6 ranks. '''Benefits: '''Your Twin Sacred Return Shield can regrow limbs removed. This counts as 20 hp for ''Twin Sacred Return Shield's ''effect. This is a supernatural ability. SOULCASTER'S GIFT '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster, Spellcraft 9 Ranks, Superior Soulcasting '''Benefits: '''Your ''Twin Sacred Return Shield ''can revive someone who has died up to your charisma mod in rounds ago this counts as 50 hp for ''Twin Sacred Return Shield's ''effect. This is a supernatural ability. It cannot bring back someone who was disintegrated or blown to bits. '''Special: '''You may take this feat more than once each time add one to the number on rounds you can revive someone. SOULCASTER PERFECT DEFENSE SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster, Soulcaster Defense, Dexterity 15+,Soulcaster Superior Defense '''Benefits: '''As a Standard action you may repair your Three Sacred Links Shield by one rank. This is a supernatural ability. SOULCASTER ITEMIZATION SOUL '''Prerequisite: '''Soulcaster '''Benefit: '''Your Twin Sacred Return Shield can now also repair objects. The same restrictions apply to objects as it does to organic beings (Maximum of 10 points per rank of healing per object.) This is a supernatural ability. SOULCASTER STAUNCH SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster '''Benefit: '''You may use your Three Sacred Links Shield to staunch ongoing damage from wounds. Should you have damage afflicted automatically every round, you may stop that damage at the cost of using your shield for defense. You must still receive healing to stop the bleeding permanently, as the shield is merely holding the wound or wounds closed. This is a supernatural ability. SOULCASTER SHIELD SOUL '''Prerequisite: '''Soulcaster '''Benefit: '''Your Three Sacred Links Shield is not a force field, but a shield that must be physically interposed between you and an attack to be effective. This gives you a bonus equal to your Three Sacred Links Shield rank +1 as a shield bonus to AC, Fortitude and Reflex saving throws. SOULCASTER POWER SOUL '''Prerequisite: '''Soulcaster '''Benefit: '''You cannot move while you use your Three Sacred Links Shield. In return your shield stops 10 more damage than normal for your rank and ignores the first reduction in rank for breaking in an encounter. This ability is supernatural. SOULCASTER PENETRATION SOUL '''Prerequisite: '''Soulcaster '''Benefit: '''Your Three Sacred Links Shield can interpenetrate other shields. If your shield is touching another, and it stops more damage than the shield it is touching, the other shield is neutralized and offers no protection against your attack. This ability is supernatural. SOULCASTER IMPOSITION SOUL '''Prerequisite: '''Soulcaster feat, Soulcaster Defense '''Benefit: '''You may raise your Three Sacred Links Shield as an Immediate action. Immediate actions may be performed even if it is not your turn to act in the initiative count. This ability is extraordinary. SOULCASTER'S RESPITE SOUL '''Prerequisite: '''Ability to heal 40 HP to a target. '''Benefit: '''You can forgo the healing that your twin sacred return shield does in lieu of removing one of the following conditions from the target: blinded, confused, dazed, dazzled, deafened, diseased, exhausted, fatigued, feebleminded, insanity, nauseated, sickened, stunned, and poisoned. This is done as a full round action that provokes an attack of opportunity. There is no limit to the number of conditions that can be relieved with this feat, but you can only remove one condition at a time. This counts as 10 points of usage for the day. This ability is supernatural. SOULCASTER RAMPART SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster, Dex 15+, Soulcaster Defense '''Benefits: '''When manifesting your Three Sacred Links Shield, the protection is only against incoming attacks and doesn't prevent outgoing attacks from those within the shield. Your attacks do 1/2 damage to the target. This ability is extraordinary. '''Normal: '''The Three Sacred Links Shield is both inward and outward protection. SOULCASTER'S RETREAT SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster, Ability to heal 50HP to a target, Soulcaster's Respite '''Benefit: '''You can forgo the healing that your twin sacred return shield does in lieu of removing one of the following conditions: permanent negative levels. This counts as 20 points of usage for the day. This ability is supernatural. SOULCASTER'S FLIGHT SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster, Ability to block 40 damage '''Benefit: '''You may use your shield to fly at a speed of 40 feet per round with average maneuverability. While you are flying, you cannot block damage with your shield. You may take others with you on your shield, as it covers a 10 foot square while you use it to fly (Fitting 4 Medium-sized creatures total) SOULCASTER'S IMPROVED FLIGHT SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Soulcaster, Ability to block 40 damage, Soulcaster's Flight '''Benefit: '''Increase either the manoeuvrability of your flight by one category (Max perfect), or the flight speed by 10 feet. '''Special: '''This feat can be taken multiple times. Each time it is taken, increase the flight speed by 10 feet or the manoeuvrability by one category (Max Perfect).